


Egg Shellfish and Perfect Presents

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Jenny listen to some Christmas carollers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Shellfish and Perfect Presents

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "misheard song lyrics"

Frank and Jenny are walking down the Main Street of Sleepy Hollow arm in arm, ready to go home for the evening when a sound makes Frank pause, has him looking over towards the church steps. "Carollers," he says and his feet begin moving in that direction of their own accord. 

Jenny blinks in surprise but she doesn't say anything as she lets him lead the way - the smirk on her face, the twinkle in her eye, on the other hand, says more than enough. She's not as enthused as he is, he can understand that, but there's something about carol singers that always makes him want to smile, and considering the year they've had, they could certainly use something to smile about. 

As they watch, Jenny stepping closer to him, muttering something about sharing body heat, the carollers finish one song and only pause for a breath before starting on another. It takes Frank a second to place the melody and when he does, he can't help his reaction. 

He bursts out laughing. 

Which is not the reaction that the others gathered around them were expecting, and from the look of sheer amazement Jenny gives him, it's not one she was expecting either. He pulls himself together hastily, but he can't wipe the grin from his face and Jenny looks like she doesn't know whether to be curious or mortified.

Of course, this is Jenny so curiosity wins every time. "Explain."

"It was years ago... Macey couldn't have been more than five, maybe six." He can picture her in his head, all curls and serious frown. "And we were getting the food ready for Christmas dinner, you know, turkey, ham, all the trimmings... And she wanted to know when we were eating the egg shellfish."

He chuckles; Jenny wrinkles her nose. "Egg shellfish? Why would she-"

"I asked her that very thing," Frank tells her. "And she explained to me, perfectly seriously, that she'd heard the choir at her school singing a song about egg shellfish and how she knew it was something that someone called Gloria liked to eat at Christmas time." He can tell from her frown that Jenny still doesn't get it but thankfully the carollers have reached the chorus and he smiles as he sings along. "Gloria... In egg shellfish deo..."

Jenny's jaw drops and in seconds, she's laughing too. 

She hides it a little better than he had, by dint of burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to smother the noise. He's not objecting to the tactic either, enjoying the feel of her in his arms as he pulls her closer, runs a hand down her shaking back. 

When her shoulders still, she lifts her head, looks up and into his eyes. "That is priceless."

"I'd forgotten all about it." He shakes his head. "Man, I miss those days. Don't get me wrong, I love to see her growing up, love the woman she's going to be ... But Christmas through the eyes of a child? It's magical."

Jenny nods, bites her bottom lip before she speaks. When she does, her voice is quiet, almost hesitant. "Would you do it again?" she asks and when he frowns, not quite understanding, she adds, "nappy changing, sleepless nights... the whole baby thing."

Frank grins, lifts an eyebrow. "You got something you want to tell me?"

He's joking, but when Jenny struggles to hold his gaze, moves one shoulder up and down in a shrug, it's not funny any more. 

"Jenny?" It's a bigger question than just her name and even before she nods, he can feel another smile, bigger this time, coming to his lips. "Seriously?" That's said with that very smile and when she nods, a tentative smile on her own lips, he can't help himself. He laughs with sheer delight, lifts her off her feet with a hug and presses his lips to hers. 

When he looks at her again, the look on her face is partly joy, partly relief. "I wasn't sure-" she begins and he cuts her off with a quick kiss, cupping her face in his hands. 

"Thank you." It seems a funny thing to say, but after the year they've had, to really not. "For never giving up on me... for always fighting for me... for us." His hands slide down to her hips, all too easily imagining the changes to come. "For this. I don't say it near enough... but I love you."

Jenny's smile is as wide as his own. "I love you too." Sliding her arms up around his neck, she pulls him back to her as she whispers, "Happy Christmas, Frank," right before she kisses him. 

He kisses her back, because now? It certainly is. 


End file.
